


Hangovers Aren't A Good Idea On A Work Day

by SaraJaye



Series: The Tellius AU-Verse [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Arguing, Bromance, Gen, Hangover, Humor, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them exactly lived life in the straight lane, but still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangovers Aren't A Good Idea On A Work Day

"Fuuuuck, why'm I so damn tired?" were the first words out of Shinon's mouth as soon as the sun rose. Gatrie rolled his eyes. He was no stranger to sleeping late after a night out, but graduate school was a demanding mistress. So his late nights were cut down to weekends and any time the professor took a day off for a conference or something.

Shinon, on the other hand, would spend every night drinking and causing mayhem if it weren't for Greil, Gatrie and Titania keeping an eye on him. And even then he still managed to show up for work looking and feeling like crap once in a while. Not a good idea when you worked in construction.

"C'mon, Shinon, get up, have some coffee, hop on the treadmill." He lifted one of his friend's muscled arms over his shoulder and pulled him off the bed. Shinon grumbled a string of curses but didn't struggle, let Gatrie start the shower and kicked him out so he could get naked in privacy. Ten minutes later he'd graduated to half-awake and put some clothes on.

"What the hell did I drink last night?" he muttered.

"The usual." Gatrie boiled water for two cups of instant coffee and handed one to Shinon. "But you were covered with lipstick when we left the bar, so my guess is you got laid. A lot."

"Oh yeah." Shinon sipped his coffee. "Sorry you didn't get any again." Gatrie shrugged. A problem for him once, but he'd taken a shine to nineteen-year-old Astrid Damiel. And if he wanted to win her heart someday it was probably a good idea to cut down on the women.

"No big deal." He stirred some sugar into his own mug. "What's weird is ever since I stopped looking for it you're getting twice as much."

"Probably cause chicks like me better when you aint around to be a jackass," Shinon snorted. "But that still doesn't answer why the hell I'm so tired."

"Easy," Gatrie said. "Your exhaustion is probably due to your rampant sexual urges and the fact that you live the same life as a raccoon."

"What?! I do not- _owwww_." Shinon winced, holding his head. "I do not," he said more quietly. "Raccoons eat garbage and stuff. I fuck bar chicks."

"But you're out all night," Gatrie reminded him. "Look, I can't tell you what to do but if I don't think Greil's gonna give you many more free passes every time you show up with a hangover."

"Aww, this's only the third time in the last few months," Shinon groaned. "And Greil likes me, he aint gonna fire me or nothin'."

"No, but he might replace you with his son as head foreman," Gatrie said. Shinon bristled.

"He wouldn't dare." Shinon resented the hell out of Ike's college-aged son, and the idea of Ike being better than him was a good way to motivate him. Granted Ike was already popular and strong and an all-around good guy, but that didn't stop Shinon from seeing the kid as his archenemy.

"He might if you keep showing up hung over."

"Fine." Shinon sighed, drinking the rest of his coffee and getting up to make more. "But weekends're still fair game! And I still get more than you or him ever could, got it?"

"Sure, whatever you say." Gatrie left Shinon alone and went to take his own shower.


End file.
